Still
by R.S. Valentine
Summary: Ryan is struggling with his identity as a human being; he still cannot come to terms with the fact that he is not sub-human. Sometimes, his demonic upbringing takes over and guess who takes the punishment...  RyanCarter
1. Still Fear

[Still Fear]

Ryan awoke in a cold sweat, panting, his eyes darting around in residual fear. The effects still had not worn off as he sat up and put his face in his hands. In the dream, he had been cursed by Diabolico with a tattoo that would kill him when it reached his neck. To his horror, when he finally did get out of his bunk to look, the cobra was still there. It seemed to be writhing as he twisted his back to gaze at it. Ryan padded ever-so-softly to the mirror near his closet. He turned the lights on so he could see his back more clearly.

"Something wrong?" it was Carter, leaning in the doorway. Ryan's shirt flew down almost as quickly as it had gone up. He looked toward the Red Ranger swiftly and shook his head.

"Just a sore spot," he replied. "I must've twisted it in the fight yesterday."

Carter knew, better than he cared to admit, just how strong and flexible Ryan was and the thought of the Titanium Ranger twisting _anything _in a fight with some obnoxious Battlings made him snort. The courageous firefighter-turned-Power Ranger crossed his arms and lifted a brow.

"Twisted your back…? How old are you? 60?" the jab was light-hearted and masked the concern the Red Ranger was feeling for his team-mate. Ryan answered with a typical grin and shrug.

"I guess I'm getting on in years," he chuckled. They both knew Ryan was barely over twenty and that Carter was his senior by at least three years. Nevertheless, the 'joke', if it could be called that, passed between them and lit both men's faces. Ryan had to admit, Carter's smile was addicting. His lips were full and pink, his teeth straight and shining white. The man had the smile of a real hero, something Ryan could only wish for. For his part however, Carter thought Ryan's grin rather endearing. His lips would cock crookedly and one could see a dimple on that side of his mouth. His canines were rather like fangs, Carter thought, but that was neither here nor there.

"I guess I ought to get back to bed," Ryan reasoned, feigning a stretch-yawn combo that couldn't have fooled a ten-year-old. Ryan walked toward Carter, who still stood in the doorway. He backed the Red Ranger into the jamb, their chests flush to one another. Ryan leaned further into Carter, their hips grinding ever so slightly, a potentially malicious smile flashing across his lips. Perhaps that was an echo of the old, deceived Ryan. So, too must have been his physical fascination with Carter. His mouth ghosted the other Ranger's, the grin returning and solidifying.

"Back to bed huh…" Carter's usual confidence was diminished by the proximity of the sixth Ranger. Ryan's hands never once touched the other man; his lips and torso did the job well enough on their own. Before the Red Ranger could get out another word, Ryan's mouth covered the source. The kiss was gentle but not at all hesitant. Ryan could read people like books and he knew what Carter wanted…Knew what _he_ wanted. Instinctively, Carter's hands went to Ryan's waist, unsure of where else to go. Quickly as the cobra on his back, the Titanium Ranger's arms slid underneath Carter's, forcing them upward. Now, with his arms around Ryan's neck, Carter became rather helpless, his back literally and figuratively against a wall. Using the Red Ranger's momentary surprise, Ryan forced his tongue into the other's mouth. To Ryan's elation, Carter answered by sucking on the intruding muscle, arching into the other. He moaned quietly, hating the restraints his bedclothes were creating. When Ryan relented in his attack, his mouth went to Carter's ear.

"Not here," he whispered, his tongue flickering out. "Your bed or mine?"

Of course it was a moot point; they were already in Ryan's private suite. Sometimes Carter hated Ryan's cavalier attitude. He felt it undermined his role as chosen leader of the Lightspeed Rescue Squad. Perhaps those feelings were holdovers from the failed experiment with the Titanium Morpher. Originally, Carter was designated Titanium; Dr. Fairweather wanted _him_ to use that device. To his shame, the thing was too powerful; it nearly killed him. He was bitter for awhile afterward. Tactically however, he was more often than not grateful for the brute force and power provided Ryan by the Titanium Morpher.

"Now is not a good time, Ryan," Carter hissed, suddenly apprehensive about this encounter. He wanted it…ooh how badly he wanted this…but he had a reputation and a position to maintain as the leader of the team. Falling into this most heinous of temptations, however freely it might be given, went directly against his upstanding character. This was a darker side of himself he was not used to. Rarely would it emerge, even in the heat of battle. Ryan seemed to have no trouble bringing this out in Carter, though; it scared him.

"Ryan Mitchell doesn't take 'no' for an answer, Grayson," Ryan replied, snapping down on Carter's surname at the end of his sentence, like a wolf might. After a minor struggle, Ryan hoisted Carter on his shoulders in an appropriate fireman's carry. At that point, the Red Ranger found himself in an uncomfortably tight spot. He didn't dare cry out, for fear of alerting the Lightspeed staff or Captain Mitchell. Nor could he struggle, in apprehension of the same. Simultaneously, his brain grappled with a way to free himself. If he allowed Ryan get him into his bed, Carter would almost certainly give in to the admittedly handsome Titanium Ranger's forceful advances. He whispered, pleading with Ryan.

"Please put me down, Ryan," Carter whispered harshly. "This isn't right; you don't want this…"

Ryan scoffed. "Don't tell me what I want, Carter."

The Titanium Ranger had clearly made up his mind as Carter's back hit the bed. Ryan was soon to follow, his heated body forcing itself down on the other man, hands clamping around Carter's wrists.

"I want you."

The demand was three words long but carried with it the weight of many long, sleepless nights. It held desire, passion and the camaraderie of vicious battles, won and lost. Ryan's thoughts were all on Carter as they had been since he had laid eyes on the boy scout-like human being. As the reality of his condition, of the cursed cobra tattoo on his back, set in, he realized how little time he likely had left. Ryan was sure he was in love with Carter, though, being raised by demons, he didn't have an adequate, verbal way to express his feelings. Gripping the other man's wrists tightly, he kissed Carter roughly, the force drawing blood. Carter bucked, stifling a yelp at the sudden pain. The noise, and their hips clashing, heated Ryan's loins, further hardening his already strained organ. It throbbed painfully between his legs. To the horror of the Red Ranger, his own member stiffened against his rather stubborn will. His groans of protest became wanton moans of lust as he was losing his ability to resist.

"Don't fight me," Ryan's voice was slightly pleading. "I know we both want this."

Slowly, he released his grasp on the other's wrists. When he was satisfied Carter would not strike out at him, his hands moved to pull their shirts up. As skin brushed skin, the heat became more intense than any fire Carter had ever fought his way through. His own hands found their way to Ryan's back and clutched him feverishly. Their lips clashed and battled, this time for mutual heat instead of escape. Ryan sat up, straddling Carter's hips. He pulled his own shirt off. Carter's eyes raked up and down the sixth Ranger's body, unable to stop his roving gaze.

"I take it you don't mind so much," Ryan ventured, his head cocking. "I'm done being evil, Carter."

The declaration was a promise, and a sincere one at that. His slate gray eyes told no lie to the leader of the Lightspeed Rescue squad and he shook his head.

"I believe you," he whispered. Those words were a salve to Ryan's broken, angry spirit. Without another word, Ryan tossed his shirt aside and dipped down, arms clamping around Carter's torso in a tight hug. The words 'thank you' could not begin to describe how Ryan felt at that moment. In his moment of trust and weakness, he uttered the words only his own family had ever heard from his mouth.

"I love you," he huffed. The words were not forced; they were not falsified. "Carter Grayson, I love you; I don't know what else I can say."

The crushing embrace surprised the Red Ranger and his body tensed reflexively. Instead of pushing Ryan off, as every self defense-geared instinct told him, he returned the hug, all frustration with himself and the other Ranger vanishing instantaneously. Ryan was hurting. His body was that of a man but his needs were those of a child. Having been raised by a wicked demon, he had no concept of what a father was, what siblings were, what love was supposed to be. The life before Diabolico had been almost completely erased and so Ryan was left with a clean slate. More appropriately, he was left with a broken heart and an angry, vengeful spirit.

"You'll stay here?" he mumbled, sitting back. Carter looked up at him and, mouth curling into a slow smile, he nodded. Ryan's eyes squeezed shut. Through the darkness, Carter knew there were tears. He lifted a hand to touch the other man's face.

"I'll stay," Carter said it aloud, as if to cement the fact in his own mind as well as Ryan's. "I won't leave."

Ryan's skin was soft, the stubble from a five o' clock shadow just beginning to form. His jaw was square, chiseled like the finest marble statue in an ancient Greek display at an art museum. The tears were warm and wet as Carter wiped them away, wishing he could do the same for Ryan's spirit. Physically, the Titanium Ranger was impressive. He had the physique of the finest Olympic athlete and fine-tuned, animalistic senses. His tears fell nevertheless. They sat in relative quietude for some time, Carter allowing Ryan to let loose his pent up sorrow. When he was able to stop, Ryan gathered himself and slid off Carter's hips, lying next to him instead.

"Thank you, Carter," he whispered. When next their lips met, it was gentle, rolling like warm waves in the heat of summer. Their bodies moved together and the heat built up again, this time comfortable instead of urgent. Carter's hands found the sides of Ryan's face. The younger man held Carter's hips hard, grinding them together. They moaned together, gasping and arching. Unbidden, Ryan's hands slipped down underneath the waistband of Carter's pants. They moved to the former fireman's tight rear-end.

"Do you want this…?" Ryan whispered. "I won't hurt you ever again."

Ryan was, of course, referring to the beat-down he had so recently dished out as a more evil version of himself. The Titanium suit was one of the most powerful Ranger suits ever designed by human hands and Ryan had been very capable of harnessing that power. Carter's heart was racing and he fought the urge to beg for it.

"I can't," Carter mumbled, his hands finding the sides of Ryan's face. He laid his forehead on the other man's and closed his eyes. "Ryan, I am the leader of this team; I have to—"

"You have to what?" Ryan snapped, cutting the Red Ranger off. Carter silently prayed Joel and Chad would keep sleeping. "You can't love me because of your reputation?"

"That's not what I said!" replied Carter, his whisper harsh. Ryan's hands found Carter's wrists on either side of his face and forced them down, rolling back on top of the other. "Please Ryan, this isn't what you want…I'm sorry…I just can't."

"You can't," snarled the Titanium Ranger. "I can."

Using the leverage on Carter's wrists, Ryan shoved him roughly to his stomach, grabbing a handful of his hair to stop his struggles. He leaned down, mouth to Carter's ear.

"Don't lie to yourself," he hissed. "If anyone asks, I forced you."

The logic was sound but Carter would be damned if he'd just let it happen.

"You promised you'd never hurt me again," replied the Red Ranger. The tactic was quickly-thought and slightly underhanded, considering the circumstances. By the same token, Carter had never been so scared in his life. He didn't want this. He wanted to _love_ Ryan but not like this. The silence was tense, both men breathing heavily, unsure of the other's next move.

"I _do_ love you, Ryan," Carter began, levering himself to lie on his back. Ryan was back to his position on the Red Ranger's hips. The heat was intense. "And you're right; I want it…I want you more than I've ever wanted another human being. At the same time, I have the integrity of our team and the entire Lightspeed Rescue organization to think of. I am not free to choose who I am with; you've got to understand."

"Take it slow, right?" Ryan's voice was absolutely despondent. He wished nothing more than to tell Carter what was going on; he wanted to let the Red Ranger know that it was likely his last night alive. His humanity won out in the end however, and Ryan nodded. Unbeknownst to him however, Carter had seen the tattoo. While the Red Ranger was still trying to work out the connection between it and Ryan's behavior, it wouldn't be long before he would make the connection.

"I'm sorry Carter; I almost made the biggest mistake of my life," he admitted grudgingly. "I'm really no better than the demons that raised me; I nearly broke a promise I only made five minutes ago."

The scene from Carter's angle was truly heartbreaking. The man wanted nothing more than to make Ryan happy again, to make him feel human. He knew the Titanium Ranger considered himself sub-human and that it was going to take a lot more than just a friend to show him otherwise. At the same time he knew he had the integrity of his entire team to uphold, just as he'd told Ryan.

"You can't blame yourself," Carter whispered. "You were a child."

Ryan knew it to be true but the bitterness remained. He had come to respect and appreciate the rest of the Ranger team, having never had friends before that. Clearly it was this very friendship that seemed to have damned him in a dream and, subsequently, in waking. Diabolico had made it very clear that if Ryan chose to morph and help the other Rangers, the cobra would slither its way up his back. When its fangs reached his neck, he would slip the mortal coil. His pride would not allow him to tell Carter what was really bothering him. For the second and final time that night, Ryan slumped, lying next to the other man. Carter turned onto his side and put his arms around Ryan. Reputation be damned; if someone walked in, they'd see whatever the Hell they wanted.

Perhaps someone did…

William Mitchell closed the slider door as quietly as he could as he made his way down the corridor to his office. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.


	2. Still Fight

[Still Fight]

The carnage was incredible. The demons had mounted an all-out frontal assault upon the citizens of Mariner Bay. Battlings swarmed everywhere, driving their swords through helpless bystanders whenever they got too close. The tactic was chaos and it was working. The Rangers were separated, each attempting crowd control as best they could. The day before, the Rangers, Carter in particular, had discovered Ryan's deadly secret. The cobra on his back was steadily killing him. His moans of agony had been too much for the team to stand. Thereafter, he set out on a quest that would most likely kill him; he would go right to the source and destroy it.

"Chad, do you read me?" Carter barked into his communicator, ax kicking a Battling into submission. "What's the status on the coast?"

"The dam's under siege; I don't see it holding out much longer!" Chad grunted in reply. He had his hands full of Battlings and one angry demon.

"Hold 'em off a little longer; I'll meet you there," Carter barked, breaking contact. He turned in the direction of the dam and took off. The Lightspeed jeep was overturned so he had no choice but to move as fast as he possibly could.

"Carter, there're too many injured citizens; I can't save them all!" it was Dana. Her voice was panicked and sad. She loved the people of her city as if they were her family, part of the reason she became a paramedic.

"Roger, Dana. I hear you!" Carter called back. "I'm headed to the dam first; Chad says it's about to go. If the dam breaks, we'll have no more Mariner Bay to defend."

"Hang on, I'm headed over," Joel called through his radio. Dana sighed with relief. Joel was in the cockpit of his aerial rescue vehicle and would soon converge on her position. She could not hold the Battlings off much longer. Kelsey's situation was not much better. She was at the nuclear power plant, beating minions away from the reactors. The gibbered and clicked to her and one another. It was all Kelsey could do to keep from going crazy.

"Back off, ugly!" she shouted, kicking one in the chest, sending it sprawling down a set of stairs and bowling over several of its companions. "Dammit, Carter, what are you doing?"

"Cool your jets, Kels'," Joel called over the radio. "I'm headed to pick up Dana and the injured civilians. If the hospital is still sealed, I can bring them there on the way to you!"

"Sounds like a plan," Kelsey sighed in relief. She realized how much the team relied on their firefighting leader and mentally cursed herself for not thinking of calling Joel first. Quite likely, Carter had heard the whole exchanged and blamed himself for the entire situation. That's the kind of man he was.

"Hang on Chad," Carter barked into his comm-link. "I'll be right there!"

He scaled the steps to the dam's edge, toppling Battlings as he went. The adrenaline in his veins multiplied his already prodigious strength. He laid into an unfortunate Battling, knocking it into an electrified barrier. It fried and dissipated into spirit bats. The Red Ranger didn't even pause. A large, imposing demon loomed over Chad's prone form. The Blue Ranger was forced to defend himself on the concrete, even as the dam shook and threatened to give. Carter barreled through the last crowd of Battlings as the demon stepped forward to kill Chad. He wrapped his arms around the demon's midsection and, with one powerful shove, took them both into the chill water.

"Carter!" the Blue Ranger shouted, instantly up. He searched the water frantically for an appropriate entry point. He knew the demon, who had called himself Quakemon, was gone—demons didn't like water—the question now was would Carter be okay? Spotting a ripple to his left, Chad scaled the railing and dived in.

"Thank heavens you're here, Joel," Dana breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the Aero-rescue's engines overhead. The Battlings were overwhelming and she would not be able to hold them much longer. She fan-kicked one in the head and soon after knelt down to tend a civilian. The Aero-rescue touched down nearby and instantly, Joel was out to help.

"We've gotta move fast; Kelsey's in deep!" he shouted. Dana nodded and moved forward to cover the Green Ranger as he hauled people to his aircraft. With renewed vigor, she fought off Battling after Battling. As Joel helped the last survivor into the Aero-rescue, Dana gasped. In the heat haze of a burning building, a blurry figure appeared. It was clearly another of the demon gatekeepers. Neither Dana nor Joel felt they could possibly take this thing on. When two more joined him, they were certain.

"Let's move; we'll come back when we've got these folks safe and—" Joel stopped, shaking his head.

"And Carter's here," Dana finished. "I know; we rely too heavily on him."

"Man we can't be thinkin' about that now," replied the Green Ranger, helping her into the craft. He climbed into the cockpit as she sealed the doors and made sure all the civilians were safe. A child moaned and shook her head.

"It hurts," she mumbled. Dana pulled off her helmet and rushed to the girl. She propped the child up in her arms and rocked her.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered. The girl's arm was in an expertly-set cast Dana herself had crafted. In the arms of the Pink Power Ranger, the little girl felt safe. She had lost her parents earlier that day to a Battling swarm and had wandered around for awhile with her broken arm clutched to her chest. Dana had found her just as a pack of Battlings had converged. She defended the girl and whisked her to the safety of the roof of a sealed building. It hadn't stayed sealed long however, and soon Battlings were swarming there, too. That's when Joel had intercepted her transmission.

"Hang on everyone!" Joel shouted over his shoulder. He made a sharply banked turn toward the power plant where Kelsey held off wave after wave of demonic minions. The Green Ranger brought the Aero-rescue to a hover above the site and, once they were certain all civilians were secure, both he and Dana exited the craft via rappel-cord to aid their friend.

"Finally!" Kelsey shouted. "I thought you'd never get here!"

They joined her and made a rough circle, forcing the Battlings outward.

"If I can seal the inner doors, we should be safe!" the Yellow Ranger barked. "I just couldn't do it by myself."

With that, she raced back down a grated walkway to the inner console. The screens were all red-alert and flashed messages regarding unauthorized entry and security breach. She clattered away on the keyboard to shut the doors. After several complicated inputs, the maximum security locks engaged and, ever-so-slowly, they closed and locked down.

"We're good, team; let's get moving!" she panted, running back up the corridor to the outer walkway. Joel and Dana nodded, running back over to the lines leading to the Aero-rescue. Kelsey followed, leaping for the cord as Joel pulled up and away from the reactor. The Battlings gibbered and chattered at the doors but could not hope to breach them. The three Rangers counted themselves lucky nothing bigger had come along.

"Thanks Chad," sputtered the Red Ranger when they were safely on the dam's upper walkway. His helmet lay nearby as he recovered his breath.

"Don't thank me yet; Quakemon laid a bunch of spiky drill things along the top here," Chad gestured. "I took one out before he jumped me."

Carter took the hand Chad offered and both Red and Blue were off to locate and destroy the rest of the spikes. They found their way barred by Battlings, naturally. As a pair however, they were much more effective. Their unity and the adrenaline pounding in their veins spurred the young men into quick, powerful action. Spikes exploded one after another, Battlings flying out of the way. Soon, the two Rangers reached the end of the dam and there were no spikes left.

"We're clear," Chad breathed, hands on his knees. He huffed and stood.

"We have to meet up with the others," Carter stated, arms crossed. His gaze shot out over Mariner Bay. The smoke, fire and panicking people saddened the Red Ranger. His shoulders slumped and his arms dropped limply to his sides.

"It's okay, Carter," Chad muttered, laying a hand on the team leader's shoulder. "Bansheera took us _all_ by surprise; we've never seen demons in this number."

"All the same, we should have been ready," Carter replied sourly. Their attention snapped suddenly away from the carnage below; their gazes were drawn to the Aero-rescue in the distance.

"Carter, Chad, you read?" it was Joel. "I have the girls. The civilians are safe but we have a serious demon infestation in the downtown."

"Roger Joel; we're both in one piece," Chad answered. "Took a demon out here and saved the dam."

"Good work guys!" it was Kelsey. "We sealed down the nuclear power plant."

Joel pulled the Aero-rescue up close enough so the two Rangers could leap into the cargo hold and join their comrades.

"Hang onto your helmets, guys!" Joel called from the cockpit. "We've got three of 'em downtown and communications with Aquabase are all completely offline."

While the other Rangers relayed their experiences that day, Carter sat holding his helmet between his knees. His thoughts were miles away in a dark dimension.

"You can do it, Ryan," he muttered, looking at his own reflection in the visor of his helmet. "You have to."

Even as Carter thought of him, Ryan was beating the last breaths out of the cobra demon. It hissed and whimpered with each punch but the vengeful Titanium Ranger would not relent. He beat the life out of the thing until it was barely more than pulp. Ryan backed up, panting. His back hit the cold stone of the dark dimensional chamber and sent a shiver up his spine. He knew at that moment, without looking, the tattoo was gone and he was free of its evil grasp.

"Hang on guys, I'm coming," he muttered. Snapping the Titanium Morpher to his chest, he flicked it open. "Titanium power!"

A flash of lightning lit the entire city like the fourth of July. The battered Rangers forced themselves to stand. Fireor, Loki and Smogger chuckled, rubbing their claws together. They had the Rangers and there was nothing that would save them or their precious city.

"I'm sorry it took me so long!" a voice called past the rubble and smoke. Ryan stood atop a pile of Battlings. Though they could not see his face, the Rangers knew he was grinning ear to ear. They'd never been happier to see him. No one was happier than Carter though Dana came close.

"Thank heavens," the Red Ranger breathed, attention instantly back to the trio of demons.

"You think just because your precious Titanium traitor has returned we won't rip you all limb from limb?" Fireor snarled. "Fat chance, Rangers; this is Queen Bansheera's planet now!"

"That's about the size of it," Ryan snapped back, joining his fellows. His presence gave the Rangers renewed vigor and they stood tall.

"Six of us, three of them," Joel chuckled. "We can take these guys."

"Kelsey, let's go!" Chad shouted, charging Fireor. She nodded and followed. They pulled their blasters and the brawl was on. Joel and Dana split off to waste Smogger. That left Carter and Ryan with Loki. The demon chuckled.

"You've turned on your true father, boy," he sneered. "Typical meat-sack."

"Save it for someone who gives a shit!" Ryan snapped. Carter gestured to the others and motioned for V-Lancers. Once activated, the powerful weapons gave the Rangers the advantage they needed to defeat three angry demons. Ryan pulled the Titanium laser and grinned behind his mask. Fireor struck first and hurled a ball of flame at Kelsey. Like a true athlete, she baseball swung her V-Lancer and ran the ball right back into the demon's face. He fell back, stunned. Chad leapt on his chest and drove the tip of the V-Lancer right on through and into the pavement.

"Let's get 'em!" Dana called to Joel. Their V-Lancers were in blaster mode as they advanced on Smogger. The demon had seen the thorough defeat of his friend and now feared for his own safety. He turned and barreled away.

"Don't let him go!" Joel shouted. Dana knelt and, turning her V-Lancer back into a melee weapon, created a stand for the Green Ranger to rest his blaster on. He took careful aim and fired into Smogger's retreating backside. The demon pitched forward, howling in agony. It took only two more shots to silence him. Pink and Green gave each other high-fives and turned to witness Loki's crushing defeat. Ryan's axe cleaved into Loki's chest even as Carter's V-Lancer bit into his torso from behind. The Red and Titanium Rangers had moved so quickly, Loki did not even know what hit him. The surprise never fell from his face even as said face hit the pavement. His body disappeared in a flash of diseased sparks which fizzled in the smoky air.

"Good work Rangers," Captain Mitchell's voice sounded over the comm-links. In the distance, thunder rumbled and the sky began to turn gray. "Ryan, I'm glad to see you safe."

As the rain came down, it silenced the roaring fires. The noises of chaos gave way to that of purification and renewal. Carter pulled his helmet off to let the rain wash the blood from his face. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, thankful for the sky's blessing. A gauntleted hand on the back of his neck brought his thoughts and gaze back to earth. As quick as a flash, Ryan had spun him down in a vulnerable cradle hold. The Titanium Ranger's other hand was on Carter's back, holding him fast; his helmet was also off and lay near Carter's discarded one. Red's hands found the Titanium's chest; their eyes met and Carter's spoke volumes without a word passing his lips.

"Wouldya kiss'm already?" Joel barked, hands on his hips. The others laughed. While Dana had carried a torch for Carter, something always held her back from making a move. Luckily, her brother was there to reassure her initial judgment. Without further ado, Ryan brought their lips together. Carter's hands went from Ryan's chest to his back, arms around his neck. Chad and Joel chest-bumped even as the rain came down in sheets.

"I don't know how this day could get better," Kelsey admitted, cocking her hips. She threw an arm around Dana's shoulder. The Pink Ranger couldn't help but agree. Her brother was safe; the city was demon-free and would see another sunrise.


	3. Still Love

[Still Love]

Mariner Bay's clean-up efforts were tremendous. The fires had scorched downtown; Quakemon's spikes had severely damaged the dyke and several of the Rangers' vehicles would need heavy repairs. The task would have seemed daunting to anyone but the citizenry of Mariner Bay, who by then were quite used to catastrophe striking at any given moment.

"These repairs will take awhile, Rangers," Angela Fairweather admitted. "But I'll get on it right away."

It had been two full days since the invasion. The Rangers stood in the briefing room, awaiting Captain Mitchell for further orders. As Ms. Fairweather bustled out, the team began chattering.

"I want a break," Chad admitted. "Quakemon nearly crushed me."

"We do whatever the Captain orders," Carter reminded him. "We are, first and foremost, public servants."

As usual, he was standing near the table, arms crossed. The girls sat across from their fearless leader; Kelsey had her head resting in on her arms. Joel massaged his shoulder, sitting backward on one of the chairs.

"I'm with Chad, man," he mumbled. "I know it's selfish but…"

"We need to be realistic," Dana cut in. "If we don't, who else will?"

Ryan stood near Carter, an arm around his waist. He leaned close and whispered something in the Red Ranger's ear. Whatever it was, Carter blushed a deep crimson nearly the same shade as his uniform. He hissed something back and swatted Ryan away. The Titanium Ranger stepped away, palms up in submission.

"Rangers," it was Captain Mitchell. He stood in the doorway, arms behind his back. "We are, quite frankly, walking a thin line with the city government right now."

Kelsey's head shot up and a poisonous scowl crossed her strong features. Dana laid a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"What does that mean, sir?" Carter asked, voice soft.

"The presence of the demons here makes this a hard city to live in," Mitchell admitted. "As it stands, we lose several hundred people each year; they move out because these attacks are simply too much to bear. It is our job to protect these people and if they're leaving, that means they don't feel safe here…"

"With all due respect, Captain Mitchell," Joel started, setting his cowboy hat aside. "But that, sir, is bullshit and we all know it."

"At ease son," Mitchell said. "I'm just repeating what the city officials are saying."

"It'd be asinine to argue with them," Ryan finally spoke. "They won't give in."

"So we do some serious PR, right?" Joel offered. Mitchell nodded.

"Precisely," he replied. For the next hour and a half, he debriefed the Rangers on upcoming public appearances and charity functions. When their Zords were repaired, they would be able to physically assist as well.

"You're dismissed for one more day of R & R," the Captain said finally. "Carter, Ryan…I'd like a word."

Since that day Ryan had kissed Carter in the middle of the only partially-empty city, the entire team had been anticipating this 'word'. For the first time in his long career of death-defying bravery, he had never once been scared. When Ryan's father had asked for 'a word' however, he felt his prodigious heart leap into his throat and his breath catch.

"Please, have a seat," Mitchell gestured. He closed the heavy door to the debriefing room as the Lightspeed team leader did as he was told. Ryan remained standing; he laid both hands on Carter's shoulders to relax him. Captain Mitchell returned to the table and sat down opposite the Red Ranger. He looked Carter hard in the eyes and then closed his own.

"You are both adults," he started. "So I can't stop you…"

Ryan squeezed Carter's tense shoulders. The Red Ranger's hands sat in his lap, clenching and unclenching. He pursed soft, full lips and then met Captain Mitchell's eyes.

"I understand, sir," he replied. "Discretion will be _our_ top priority."

Ryan's jaw clenched visibly and he gripped Carter's shoulders rather tighter than he had meant to. Carter winced, eyeing the Titanium Ranger over one shoulder. He stayed silent but all parties in the room sensed the pent-up rage and no one wanted a confrontation. Without another word, Captain Mitchell stood and strode out of the room.

"I'm sorry Ryan," Carter whispered, hanging his head. "I owe your father my life; doing as he asks to keep this organization running smoothly is the least I can do."

Ryan's hands slid off Carter's shoulders and he retreated to the wall, leaning there. A deep frown creased his face.

"I hate hiding," he muttered, voice laced with bitterness. Carter stood, pushing his chair in dutifully. He smoothed his jacket and locked eyes with Ryan. Without a word, he headed for the exit.

"Orders are orders," Carter mumbled dejectedly. Without warning, Ryan grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, a fist connecting with an already bruised jaw. Carter stumbled sideways, hips catching on the table and pitching him forward. Ryan was right there, weight pressing down on Carter's backside. His breath was hot in the other Ranger's ear.

"You're okay pretending, to keep up appearances?" Ryan hissed. His mouth closed on Carter's ear as their shared heat multiplied. Ryan was aware his attack on Carter had been completely unfair and that if anyone deserved criticism, it was his father…who really didn't, either. Nevertheless, beating up Carter turned him on and he was fairly certain it did the same for the other man.

"I have to," Carter growled. "I am this team's leader; I have the integrity—"

"Of the entire organization to think about," Ryan finished, hissing. "I know; I've heard it before. You sound just like my dad."

Part of Carter was proud and happy to hear that. All his life, he had striven to be like the firefighter who saved him as a child. Little did he know he had far surpassed the Captain in bravery, strength and the ability to lead under pressure. Carter Grayson was far too humble a public servant to see himself as anything but. To his friends and the people of Mariner Bay however, he was a hero. The part of Carter that knew and loved Captain Mitchell's son however, knew the statement was meant as a scathing insult. Ryan did not hate his father as he had before coming over to the side of good, but he still held something of a grudge.

"Let me up, Ryan."

The Titanium Ranger hauled Carter back to his feet, hanging tightly to his collar. He forced their lips together, bruising them. Instinctively, Carter's hands found Ryan's waist. The younger man forced Carter's rear-end up onto the table. He forced himself between the firefighter's legs, their mouths never breaking contact. Alarms were going off in Carter's head. He knew this would end badly; someone would walk in and they would be in deep shit. The feeling of Ryan's chest and groin pressed to his severely impeded his judgment, however. Ryan's hands were braced on the table on either side of where Carter was perched. When their mouths finally separated, Ryan moved only inches away to speak.

"You like it when I rough you up," he surmised. "And I like roughing you up…"

"I can't lie to you; you're right," Carter admitted. "Realistically, this won't work."

"We're not normal people, Carter," Ryan muttered, mouth on the other's throat. Carter tilted his head back and closed his eyes, instinctually squeezing Ryan's hips between his thighs. The briefing room was quiet but for the men's heavy breathing and the whirring of monitors half-on. Ryan's lips worked quickly and were soon to Carter's. Their mouths battled heavily for dominance, though Ryan had the advantage, grinding their groins together.

"We could fuck right here," Ryan offered, an eyebrow going up. Carter shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the Red Ranger replied. "It's…unadvisable, at best."

"You're right," Ryan amended. "Someone'll walk in for sure."

With that, he hoisted the other man in a koala hold and simply walked for the exit of the debriefing room. Carter was far past having enough energy to tell Ryan to put him down and simply laid his head on the other's shoulder. It was nice to be babied once in awhile.

"Is that how you want it?" Ryan whispered, hands otherwise occupied with Carter's throbbing member. His own was rock hard but he was saving it. The older man chewed his lower lip and whimpered, unable to stop the humiliating sound. Ryan grinned, grabbing Carter's face and forcing their lips together, stroking the other roughly.

"I-I'm…!" stuttered the Red Ranger. "Please…!"

Ryan jerked Carter off hard, muffling the yelp with his lips. He used his cum-slick fingers to probe and tease the other man's tight hole. Carter gasped, clutching Ryan's shoulders hard.

"Good thing I put a sock on the door 'cause you make a lot of noise," the Titanium Ranger muttered huskily.

"Joel and Chad are going to hate us…" Carter huffed. Ryan kissed him again, stretching his hole. Carter moaned into the kiss, finely muscled back arching acutely. His hands found their way into Ryan's hair, curling and uncurling with the pain and pleasure. As Ryan added another finger, tears escaped the Red Ranger's eyes. He gasped and whimpered, not yet used to being fingered so roughly. Ryan was doing his best to be gentle but he simply couldn't help himself. The sounds coming out of Carter's soft, shapely lips hardened him to an unbearable, throbbing limit. He couldn't take it any longer and positioned himself between the other's legs.

"I can't wait any longer," Ryan growled. He positioned himself at Carter's slick entrance and pushed. Ryan put a hand over Carter's mouth to stifle the gasp, his own lips going to work on an erect nipple. The thrusts came slowly at first; it was an attempt at gentleness. When Carter began to react however, Ryan couldn't hold back. He slammed into the other over and over. Stars exploded before the Red Ranger's eyes with each pounding thrust.

"It's hard to believe this is your first time," Ryan managed between thrusts. "But you're so tight."

The heat built steadily between his legs, his balls aching with the impending orgasm. He moaned, panting wantonly. He'd never been so helpless; he'd never felt so good. When Ryan finally released hotly inside him, Carter came once more, grunting and clutching Ryan close. They kissed, mouths molding gently together, Ryan draped over Carter.

"You'll stay at Lightspeed awhile?" the Red Ranger whispered. Ryan looked up.

"Probably not," he replied honestly. "I usually do more harm than good."

"That's a shame," Carter said. "We're always glad to have you."

Ryan wished nothing more than to stay close to Carter and Dana, Captain Mitchell and the rest of the team. He felt he'd come to rely on them for stability too much, though and needed to strike out on his own.

"You don't have to prove yourself," Carter whispered, guessing Ryan's thoughts. "Friends are meant to help one another; relying on us is far from weak."

Again, the boyscout-superman attitude was coming out and Ryan was enchanted. He remembered why he fell for this man in the first place. Their yin-yang relationship complimented the Lightspeed team in a way no other subsequent Ranger team ever would.

"Maybe not to you," Ryan's voice was bitter. "But I still have to convince myself…"

"What? That you're human?"

"Maybe…"

Carter ran a hand through Ryan's hair, mouth leaning up to kiss the other's forehead. The Titanium Ranger tasted of sweet perspiration. Carter's mouth curled into a small smile.

"I wish I could give you an official order to stay here, but that would be selfish, right?" Carter's hands were on either side of Ryan's face. "You have to go on some kind of vision quest to discover your inner self…? Fine, I can live with that; come back, though. You cannot leave for good, _that's_ an order."

Ryan seemed surprised at Carter's sudden firmness. Rarely would the Red Ranger pull rank on anyone in Lightspeed. The sixth Ranger seemed to sense Carter's sincerity and couldn't help but agree.

"Of course I'll come back," Ryan agreed. "I can't just leave you guys to fend for yourselves; you wouldn't stand a chance."


End file.
